Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Plasma
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Quellen Hallo Plasma, bitte beim Hochladen von Bildern darauf achten, dass diese aus Offiziellen Quellen stammen müssen. Gleiches gilt auch für Artikel. Wookieepedia ist dabei keine Quelle. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 21:49, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich erinnere dich noch mal, dass die Wookieepedia keine Offizielle Quellen ist. Falls du ein Buch, Film oder etwas sonstiges über den Artikel hast, dann gib doch bitte das auch als Quelle an. May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:03, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe keine Quellen was soll ich machen ? Plasma 22:07 10.April 2009 :::Ganz einfach du kannst nur Artikel schreiben, wenn du auch eine Quelle hast. Und der Artikel wurde schon gelöscht. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:10, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es gibt auch öffentlich verfügbare Quellen, wie die Datenbank auf starwars.com, oder die Seite von The Old Republic 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:13, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Da sind keine Quellen! Plasma 22:18, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Die Datenbank ist eine Quelle. Und ein Satzzeichen reicht. ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:21, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich mach Morgen weiter und Danke! Plasma 22:23, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :) smile ::::::::Direktlink zur Datenbank, Direktlink zu The Old Republic die gelten beide als offizielle Quellen 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 22:32, 10. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Wenn ihr den Arttikel und das Bild löschht dann... Plasma 11:41, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Dann was? Stammen die Infos aus den angegebenen Quellen oder hast du sie woanders her? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:22, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Öhhh na dann bin ich sauer!Natürlich hab ich die Infos (Nach langem suchen)aus den Quellen!!!SCHNELL ZURÜCK SCHREIBEN.Plasma 14:07, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Warum schreibst du dann das du keine Quellen hast?--Kal's Holonetz 14:38, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Diese Seite leidet unter Korruption. Plasma 14:39, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das ich keine Quellen hab ist vergangenheit. Plasma 14:40, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Du hast gestern keine Quellen gehabt und heute hast du plötzlich welche? Sehr interessant.--Kal's Holonetz 14:43, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hä? Das kapier ich nicht! Plasma 14:45, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :''Das ich keine Quellen hab ist vergangenheit müsste doch bedeuten, dass nun welche hast.--Kal's Holonetz 14:47, 11. Apr. 2009 :Hab ich ja auch!Genau die die in meinem Artikel stehen! Plasma 14:52, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :_Kal, ich glaube, er wusste am Anfang nicht so genau, was mit "Quelle" eigentlich gemeint ist. Anscheinend hat er ja doch was, nur verstand er zu Beginn nicht, was ihr meintet... Zumindest sehe ich das so. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:53, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::@Plasma so nach 2 BKs will ich nun auch mal was sagen Scheinbar sind diese Quellen aber unzureichend. 14:55, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Gleich am Anfang des Abschnitts ist doch ein Link der zu der Seite führt, wo alles erklärt wird. Wenn man den gelesen hat sollte man schon wissen was Quellen sind.--Kal's Holonetz 14:57, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke Darth Maulhalten schön das mich mal einer versteht und Lord Anakin was meinst du mit unzureichend? Plasma 14:58, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das ist quatsch, eine Quelle kann nicht unzureichend sein... Nur der Artikel kann unzureichend sein. Aber eine offizielle Quelle ist nunmal... tja, offiziell eben =D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:03, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::::ICH hör für heute auf.Gruß nur an Darth Maulhalten. Plasma 15:07, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Die Quellen sind hier gar nicht das Problem, sondern dass es sich mehr als offensichtlich um eine Wookieepedia-Übersetzung handelt. Und dein Verhalten ist einfach unangebracht. Es gibt hier feste Regeln, an die hat sich jeder zu halten. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:13, 11. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ist es eigentlich Zufall das ihr genau ihr auf meine Seite kommt?Plasma 11:51, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Das ist kein Angriff von uns wir wollen dir nur helfen... May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 12:00, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Und nein, es ist kein Zufall. Wir prüfen ''jeden neuen Artikel, insbesondere bei neuen Benutzern. Wenn dann schon einmal die Wookieepedia als Quelle angegeben wurde, ist es naheliegend dort auf Übersetzung zu prüfen.Pandora Diskussion | Admin 14:47, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Helfen? das nennt ihr helfen? Plasma 16:21, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Helfen heißt nicht grundsätzlich, mit dem Samtkissen zu streicheln. In einem Wiki gibt es nunmal Regeln, an die man sich halten muss, und als Benutzer sind wir darauf angewiesen, auch andere darauf hinzuweisen, wenn sie die Regeln nicht befolgen. Solange niemand beleidigt wird, ist das auch okay, und du wurdest nicht beleidigt, sondern darauf hingewiesen. Es gehört auch zu einem Wiki, aufeinander einzugehen, und das schließt nicht zwangsweise einen wunderbar freundlichen Umgang ein (was natürlich erwünscht ist), aber zumindest einen respektvollen. Allerdings darf man nicht auf blütenzarte Harmonie bestehen, denn es wäre ja langweilig, wenn es nicht auch mal rauer zuginge Bild:--).gif Was aber, um wieder zum Thema zu kommen, hier nicht der Fall ist, also immer die Ruhe bewahren und akzeptieren, dass man zu Beginn permanent Tipps, Hinweise und vielleicht auch etwas gröber formulierte Warnhinweise in die Diskussion geklatscht bekommt :) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:44, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Rüstung? Warum wurde mein beitrag jetzt gelöscht?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Plasma (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Apr. 2009, 11:58:51) :Kuck mal in die Versionsgeschichte, da steht die Begründung drin, es reicht vollkommen, wenn man Fragen einmal stellt. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 12:01, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Sanitäter In der Schatten der Malevolence docken ein paar Schiffe vom Kaliida-Medcenter ab. Was sind das für Schiffe? Plasma 12:09, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Die Schiffe sind Fregatten der ''Pelta''-Klasse. Viele Grüße, 13:17, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Enzyklopädie Ich hab so eine Enzyklopädie von Star Wars the Clone Wars und auf S.52 ist ein Raumschiff zu sehen das dort Angriffskreuzer der Republik gennant wird. Was ist das? Plasma 12:14, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Der Angriffskreuzer ist ein Schiff der ''Consular''-Klasse. Man kann dieses Diplomatenschiff auch am Anfang von Episode I sehen, allerdings wird es kurz darauf zerstört. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege wurde die Consular-Klasse vom Militär verwendet. Viele Grüße, 13:17, 17. Apr. 2009 (CEST) AT-RT Pilot Warum wurde mein Artikel AT-RT Pilot gelöscht?Ich hab es nähmlich nicht bemerkt. Plasma 15:58, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Soweit ich das sehe, hat er nie existiert. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 07:18, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Der Artikel stand unter dem Lemma „AT-RT-Pilot“ und wurde gelöscht, weil er erstens keine Quellenangaben enthielt und zweitens viel zu kurz war. Schau dir noch einmal die Links in deiner Begrüßung an, die könnten dir weiterhelfen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 07:54, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST)